Electronic devices generally include a plurality of components in electrical contact. For example, a simple electronic device may include a circuit board as a first component and a display (e.g., an LCD display) as a second component. Other more complex electronic devices may include several circuit boards, displays and/or I/O devices.
Electrical contact between the components can be accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, rigid metal contacts can be provided and made secure by soldering. As another example, compression connectors may be used to provide electrical connections between the components. To ensure reliable contact between the components, compression connectors must be maintained in a compressed state. Set screws or other mechanical fasteners are commonly used to secure the components together and maintain the compression connectors in a compressed state.
In assembling an electronic device which includes compression connectors, the components are normally aligned with the compression connector positioned between the components. Set screws or other securement devices are then applied to hold the components together. The assembled components can then be placed within and secured to a housing. Normally, a two-part housing is employed requiring an additional step to secure the two halves of the housing together.
The completed electronic device will perform satisfactorily only if the connections between the components provide reliable contact. Thus, the assembly of the device must be performed with precision. In addition, the reliability of the connections can be compromised by jostling during shipping or handling, or when the device is dropped onto a hard surface.
As the foregoing discussion demonstrates, assembly of multi-component electronic devices may be very labor-intensive and the reliability of the connections between the components of the device is subject to great variability. It would be desirable to provide a more efficient method of assembling the components of a multi-component electronic device, particularly those employing compression connectors, in a manner which provides reliable connections, and mechanically and environmentally robust electronic devices.